Not a Fairytale love story
by KimiSetsuko
Summary: sasuke was raped, now left with the attackers children. All he keeps seeing in his daughters is the abusers eyes.
1. Before you read

okay first off I will start by saying I have created a Facebook page just for my fanfiction followers. I will post when updates are coming up, sneak peaks & even go on about new story ideas. The name for the facebook can be found on my profile on here.

**Now about the story you are reading**

I have no beta so please point out my mistakes nicely an I will fix them as soon as possible

This story is probably not a story you want to read if you expect a happy ending. they will not be some thing that happens at the end that will make sasuke fall in love with his attacker. he will be hurt. this will not be a fairy tale love story that everyone writes about.  
Sasuke was raped. left pregnant with twins. he finds his attacker an things do not go for the better.

now you have been warned.

continue


	2. Chapter 1

add me on facebook for my update times, new story ideas an sneak peeks of upcoming stories.

Sasuke was raped, now left with his attackers' children. All he can see in his daughters so happens to be the abuser's eyes.

**The night of the attack-**

It was around midnight when everyone had left. Or so I thought. I had everyone over that night to a party. Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino. Sakura suggested we play charades. So after everyone left I cleaned up a bit before taking a shower. When I lay down to finally get some sleep it was 2:39am. Around 4:15 I woke back up, I had a strange feeling that someone was in the house with me.

As I tried to move I realized that I was tied to the bed. My hands had been bound above my head with a chakra wire. I struggled to get my arms free but the more I tried the tighter it seemed to get. I was getting aggravated, I mean who in the right mind would break into a trained killer's house and bind him to his bed. It had to be some joke. Someone just trying to play a joke, but it ain't funny all its doing is pissing me off.

" Hahaha very funny now untie me now!" I growled out in frustration. I started to look around but it was hard when I could see a foot in front of my face. 'Thud'

"who's there, come on untie me." I said while looking in the direction of the sound. The bed dipped down, someone pulled the covers off my naked body.

"Stop, and untie me now." I growled out.

The person next to me chuckled. "Shh let me have this one night my love." the mystery man whispered while stroking my face.

Sasuke was making his was to the hokages office for a check up. Only Tsunade knows he was rapped and pregnant. He was only 3 months into his pregnancies so he hasn't shown yet. He didn't take the streets or the stairs, Sasuke used the roof tops and went in through the window when the Godaime sent all Anbu out.

" Okay I'm here, let's get this over with." the Uchiha huffed out.

"Brat if you weren't in the condition you were I would slap you for being disrespectful." Tsunade bellowed out.

" Okay hop up here, roll up your shirt and lay back brat."

"hnn."

Tsunade laid both her hands on the small rounding belly. She began pushing down checking on the vitals. Then sent out her chakra to check the baby's progress.

"Sasuke I don't know how to tell you this, but you have twins." she said while looking up at the young Uchihas face.

"What!" Sasuke bout choked on his words.

"Just let me grab the ultrasound Machine to double-check but I felt two different chakras." The Hokage said while walking away.

"Okay this is going to be cold but it will warm up as I do this." Tsunade said while squirting the gel on Sasukes belly. She pressed down on his belly and began staring at the screen trying to find the two little ones growing is the young Uchihas womb.

"There they are, do you want me to print you out a picture of your two miracles Sasuke." Tsunade said just barely above a whisper.

"Hnn." was Sasukes only reply. He was lost in his own world staring at the screen of the ultrasound. They looked so small, so helpless.

"Tsunade I still don't understand how I can be pregnant." Sasuke said as he began to clean the gel off of himself.

" Well what do you remember of that night?"

" He tied me up, stroked my face, asked for just one night. Kissed my stomach, used his hands an traced pattern all over my body to get me to relax the he. Now I'm here."

" What kind of patterns Sasuke?"

" I don't know, what does it have to do with me in this place?"

" Well long ago the Uchiha clan had a jutsu that would make sure that their spouse would become pregnant no matter the gender. And they would only need to use it once, but the downside is only the person that performed the jutsu would be the only one they could impregnate the partner willing or not." Tsunade said while going through her file cabinet. ?"

"So you're telling me whoever did this is a part of my clan? So my brother came all the way here to Fuck me an leave me with his kids? Is that what you're trying to tell me Tsunade?" Sasuke said through a clenched jaw.

" No the jutsu was forbidden an locked away in a secret room. Only a select few have permission to be down there including myself." Tsunade said while reading over the list.

" So who all is on the list so I can kill the bastard?"

" Don't worry Sasuke I will find out who done this, an the right protocol will be taken once we find him. You will get the chance to hear the reason behind their actions and then decide what you wish to do after." The Hokage said.


	3. Chapter 2 (the rape)

The rape.

"N-no. Get away from me-"

I couldn't move them, and It just so happened that I slept naked. Great.

I started struggling and he just pushed my legs apart, sitting between them while he rubbed my body.

"Let me go, you bastard!"

At this he laughed once again.

"Bastard."

He grabbed at my chest, rubbing his thumbs against the tight rosebuds. I hissed and tried to kick him. He pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it somewhere behind him before leaning down and taking a nipple in his mouth. I screamed and tried to wiggle out from under him. A lot of good that did.

His free hand slid down my stomach and onto my cock. I clenched my legs together and tried to stop him, but he just scooted closer to me, forcing my legs to open. His hand stroked my cock making it come to life. His thumb brushed against the tip to spread out the pre cum, it sent chills up my spine. He released my nipple and went for the other one while he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, carefully holding my ankles to keep from getting kicked. So instead, I tried to knee him in the mouth.

Tears began to drip from my eyes, I bit the inside of my cheek and the metallic taste in my mouth became known.

He kissed the corner of my mouth gently and licked away the blood that had come out of my mouth.

Just as he kissed me, his finger jabbed into my ass. I cried out against his mouth because it hurt. The friction burned.

He pinched my nipple and rolled it and I tightened around his finger. He added another and spread them inside me, stretching my walls painfully.

"If you don't relax, this is going to hurt very badly, even with the lube but I want to stretch you first so it won't be as painful."

"G-go to hell."

He licked my cheek and nuzzled my neck. I bit my lip. I couldn't help but cry out when he nipped at my ear. He smirked.

"So, that is your weakness."

I wiggled, trying to get free again, but it just caused his fingers to move more inside me. I saw stars I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my throat. " I found it. Now I can pound into those nerves and give you the most pleasure you've ever felt." he said as his mouth nipped my ear and his free hand teased my nipples.

When he pulled his hand away, I was shaking. He slipped off his pants and boxers in one motion. I closed my eyes as he lowered himself on top of me. He kissed my neck, leaving hickies, while he slowly slid himself inside me. With one strong thrust, he began pounding inside me. I screamed as he tore the barrier inside me.

He froze as soon as I cried out, staying perfectly still. He kissed my tears away and waited for me to adjust. When I had, he continued to thrust into me. I gritted my teeth as a wave hit me, followed by his own. His hot seed seeped into my body as mine covered our stomachs. He collapsed on top of me.

When his breathing returned to normal, he unhooked my wrists and rolled over, pulling me on top of him. He gave me one last kiss while pulling the sheet over my naked form.

"Thank you my love, now don't move too much, just rest you're going to be sore for a while."


End file.
